


Sex ed in Mr. Clarke's Class

by simone_around



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, School, Sex Education, Sixsome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simone_around/pseuds/simone_around
Summary: Mr. Clarke's new student and the AV club boys demonstrate sex for his science class.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Dustin Henderson/Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Troy Walsh, Will Byers/Jennifer Hayes, Will Byers/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Sex ed in Mr. Clarke's Class

Mr. Clarke introduced the new student to his science class. “Everyone this is Max Mayfield. She moved from California and will be your new classmate.”

The class all welcomed Max, especially Dustin Henderson and Lucas Sinclair who immediately noticed how hot she was.

Mr. Clarke continued. “Now normally we’d do more introductions but we actually don’t have time today as it’s our first day of sex education lessons. And we need to pick some students to be models for the class.”

Max smiled. She was really lucky to have arrived on this day. Because Max was a total slut. She had been fucking since she was 12 and her boobs started growing. Back home in California she had fucked every boy in her class and even a few of the girls. She had even had sex with her stepbrother Billy Hargrove. In fact, the reason she had moved to Hawkins was because her parents wanted to get her away from all the sex.

Max immediately volunteered to be a sex ed model, and she stripped naked and sat on Mr. Clarke’s desk. She opened her legs to show her pussy, which was already super wet.

Mr. Clarke was happy to have a willing model as most of the girls in his class were too shy. “Thank you for volunteering. First of all, why don’t you show the class how you masturbate?”

Max was happy to do so and began fingering her pussy. She had already masturbated on the ride to school and sucked Billy’s cock so she was super horny. She even played with one of her c cup breasts with one hand while masturbating with the other. The whole class leaned forward in their seats to see her pussy better and felt themselves get hard or wet as they wanted to masturbate too. However, most of the class was too shy to masturbate openly like Max did.

Only five minutes later Max began to moan super loud and her juices squirted out. She squirted so hard she splashed the boys in the front row, which were Mike, Lucas, Dustin and Will as they were Mr. Clarke’s favorite students.

This made all four even harder and they happily licked the juices off their lips

“Good job Max” Mr. Clarke said. “Next we’re going to need some male examples to demonstrate a boy’s body and to demonstrate sex with Max.”

All four boys in the front row raised their hands, happy to taste more of Max’s cum. Mr. Clarke smiled. “I knew the AV club would be good models for the class.” The four boys walked to the front of the room and stripped naked. Max got even wetter as she saw their hard penises. Mike was the smallest with a 7 inch dick. Lucas and Dustin were tied with 9 inch dicks. And the whole class was shocked to see Will had a huge 12 inch dick. In fact, Will used to be much smaller, but a side effect of his time in the Upside Down was that his dick had grown giant. It also made him way hornier, and he masturbated five times every day, even doing it in the bathroom at school. He was happy to be able to do it in class today and even with a girl.

Mr. Clarke said “How about we start with two of you jerking off and two of you getting blowjobs from Max?” The boys agreed. Obviously Dustin and Lucas went for the blowjobs, while Mike and Will faced the class and jacked off their big dicks. Dustin and Lucas thought they’d have to take turns with Max but they were happily surprised when she revealed she could suck two penises at the same time. They both moaned as they rubbed their dicks together in her mouth. Meanwhile, Mike and Will moaned as well as they stroked their dicks for their classmates. Both were dripping precum as they jacked off hard and fast. Their classmates started to touch themselves through their pants and dresses as they watched Mike’s 7 inch dick and Will’s 12 inch get ready to cum.

Doing it in front of the class made them both super horny and they didn’t last long. Will and Mike both moaned super hard and then came super hard too. They came so hard they shot their cum all over their classmates. Mike was happy to see he got cum all over his bully, Troy. But Troy was so horny he didn’t care and licked it up, secretly enjoying Mike’s cum. Will was also happy to see he got cum on his crush, Jennifer Hayes. She also happily licked it up as she played with her pussy in her seat.

The other three models started to cum too. Max was fingering herself as she sucked the two dicks and could cum just from the taste of cock. The feeling of their dicks rubbing together in Max’s mouth made Lucas and Dustin cum at the same time and they filled Max’s mouth with two loads as she squirted herself all over the classroom floor.

The whole class clapped as they saw Max’s face covered in two loads of cum. Mr. Clarke couldn’t have hoped for a better demonstration. “Next up all of you will have sex. Sadly, girls only have three holes so one of the boys will have to just masturbate and watch.”

Max shook her head. “No, I can take two dicks in my butt, as long as they’re not Will’s monster dick.” The boys all smiled and Lucas and Dustin agreed to fuck her ass together as they liked the feeling of rubbing their cocks together. Will decided to take her mouth as usually girls couldn’t handle sucking his big cock and so Mike got Max’s pussy.

Lucas lied down on the floor with his dick sticking straight up so Max could lie on top of him and take it in her ass. Then Dustin kneeled behind her to stick it in her butt as well and Mike kneeled in front of her and stuck his in her pussy, making them all moan. Finally Will put his huge cock in Max’s mouth and moaned super hard because he hadn’t had a blowjob since it grew giant.

Watching the sex show made the whole class even hornier and finally they stopped being shy and started masturbating openly as well. Some pulled their pants down at their desks while other stripped naked and stood up to watch up-close. Jennifer and Troy were two that got completely naked and Jennifer actually came up to Will and made out with him while rubbing her pussy against him, making his cock grow even bigger in Max’s mouth.

Troy meanwhile decided to climb on top of Max and have sex with her breasts. He pushed her c cup boobs together and humped her chest. Unfortunately, he didn’t last very long as he was a virgin. He came all over her breasts and face and even got some on Will’s dick. He was embarrassed that he came so fast but the whole class was too lost in sex to make fun of him.

The cum on Will’s dick now made Max suck him even harder as she loved the taste. Her mouth felt so good that he came immediately, shooting more cum than he ever had before. Max swallowed it all happily. Meanwhile Jennifer was also a virgin and humping her pussy against Will while kissing him made her squirt her juices all over him. Will pulled his still half hard dick out of Max and got in a 69 with Jennifer, licking her juices up while she gave him his second blowjob. Both were surprised she could fit his cock in her mouth even at half size.

Even though Max was a slut, her pussy was even tighter than Eleven’s and Mike couldn’t hold on. He shot his cum super hard into the girl’s pussy, not even worrying if she would maybe get pregnant. Luckily, Max was on the pill since she had sex with Billy every single day. Finally Dustin and Lucas both came in her butt and all over each other’s dicks. The two pulled and smiled as they saw their mixed cum and Mike’s leak out of both her holes. They were so horny they even started to make out with each other as their half hard dicks rubbed together.

Finally, Jennifer and Will both came a second time. Jennifer happily swallowed Will’s tasty load, enjoying her first taste of boy cum. And Will happily drank her juices straight from her pussy.

The rest of the class finished soon afterward, everyone cumming and squirting all over their desks and the classroom floor. Once they were finished, they were too tired to even get dressed and so they spent the rest of class with no pants or even naked.

Mr. Clarke clapped. “Thank you everyone, you were amazing models!” Max, Jennifer and the boys would all get extra credit for the performance and Mr. Clarke was definitely going to do more sex ed demonstrations for the rest of the year.


End file.
